1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly pertains to a baseball card board game for simulating the game of baseball in which baseball trading cards are utilized as playing pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating the game of baseball are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a baseball board game is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,569 which comprises a game board having a baseball diamond thereon, a random number generator in the form of a pair of differently colored dice, and a plurality of ball player cards including at least one pitcher and batters. The action is controlled by generation of random numbers and looking to the cards to determine in accordance with the number generated the batter's performance and a base runner's movement. The instructions on the cards are written so as to simulate the actual major league performance of the player who's name appears on it.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,316 which teaches a method of playing a baseball board game. The board game is played on a game board carrying colored indicia thereon and a predetermined play action surface area and non-action surface area. A game piece carrying indicia thereon determines the play action on the board by the through of the game piece. Markers are provided which are received in the apertures in the board to record the play action thereon, in accordance with the rules of baseball.
Other known prior art games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,651; U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,123; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,453.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a baseball card board game for simulating the game of baseball which includes a board having a baseball diamond pictured thereon and a plurality of card holders into which baseball trading cards may be positioned for use as playing pieces, with a deck of pitcher cards providing a random pitch to a player at bat, and a deck of action cards providing a random result of the batter's action. Furthermore, none of the known prior art games teach or suggest a baseball card board game having the aforementioned structure and further including illumination means on both the game board and the card holders for enhancing appearance and facilitating nighttime play of the game.
In these respects, the baseball card board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the game of baseball and utilizing baseball trading cards for playing pieces.